


I Know

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Juliantina, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Juliana and Valentina have the talk....(I called it an alternate universe because we are just going to pretend Juliana wasn't kidnapped)





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely fallen in love with this ship... I hope I did them justice. Please feel free to comment or find me on tumblr. Thank you for reading!!

It was quiet. 

The air in the room was thick and it made it hard to breath. Seconds, no hours, it had to be hours, had passed since Valentina asked her question. Her chest constricted the moment the words tumbled from the other girl’s lips. Variations on the truth buzzed through her mind as her dark eyes darted back and forth, searching for something. 

“Juliana?” Valentina called out, her tone a soft question. 

Juliana broke her haze at the sound of her name. “What?” Her stomach clenched immediately at her response. She had to explain herself. Why was she trying to buy more time to tell the truth? 

Valentina sighed, her hands resting flat against her thighs. “Is it true?” She repeated, her water blue eyes forcing Juliana to look at her. “Did you sleep with Sergio?” 

“Yes.” Her voice cracked at her confession. The sight of Valentina deflating before her broke her completely. “Val, please.” She knew she was begging but she didn’t care. “Let me explain.” 

Juliana reached out for her hands, taking in a breath when Valentina hesitantly pulled hers away. She watched her loves featured shifted. Her jaw setting as if she was preparing to be punched. Her eyes were watery and bright, and all Juliana wanted to do was hug her. But, she couldn’t. She had to tell her. They had to get passed this. 

They would get passed this. 

Juliana opened her mouth to speak but could only release the breath she had been holding. She bit her lip, folding her hands onto her lap. “So much happened that day, Val. I saw you with Lucho- “ 

“There was nothing going on, Juliana.” Valentina defended, wiping away a single tear from her cheek. “I tried to go after you, but you disappeared.” 

“I know.” Juliana grunted, bowing her head. She had to look away. Valentina’s gaze was killing her. If she held it any longer, she wouldn’t be able to hold back the urge to hold her. To show her how sorry she was. 

“I called you.” 

“I know.” 

“I texted you.” 

“I know.” 

Silence filled the room once again. Juliana slowly raised her head, ready to meet Valentina’s eyes once again. The moment she did, Valentina looked away. Her tongue brushing over her lips as her teeth gently pressed down on her bottom one. She breathed in and out, calming herself. Doing her best to stop herself from crying. Juliana hurt to know she was the reason this time. Not the solution. 

“Val, look at me, please?” She requested, softly. Her heart raced as she waited, patiently. 

Valentina sighed then clenched her teeth. Her jaw twitched underneath her skin at the action. She returned her attention to Juliana. Her cheeks wet with the tears that had fallen. Juliana tilted her head slightly at the look of pain on her face. Valentina raised her hand, swiping at her cheek as she moved her head, causing her soft hair to flow over her shoulders. 

“I’m looking at you.” She said, swallowing back the crack in her tone. She waved her hand, motioning for Juliana to continue. 

Juliana fidgeted with her clasped hands. “I made a mistake.” She admitted, running her hand through her hair. “I was overwhelmed with everyone telling me what I feel for you isn’t real.” She held Valentina’s gaze watching as she released a shuttered breath. “I had to listen over and over again about how I’ve never been with anyone else. How did I know this is really love? That this is really want I want for the rest—” She paused, running her hands over her face. 

She was saying too much. 

Juliana took in a deep breath, releasing it unsteadily soon after. “Sergio came by. He wanted to talk to me about a job, so he asked me to hang out.” 

Valentina opened her mouth to interject but Juliana quickly reached for her hands. When she didn’t pull away, Juliana felt a wave of relief was over her. She was grateful for the opportunity to feel her, in some way. No matter how small. She fought the anxious feeling in her stomach as she shifted her grip to intertwine their fingers. The warmth of Val’s palm against her own helped her relax. “I refused at first, but he insisted.” She gripped Valentina’s hand a little tighter. “I gave in thinking, maybe, I could just escape for a while with a friend and--” She shrugged her shoulder, meekly. “And, I don’t know, not have to think about anything for a while.” She slid her thumb back and forth against Val’s skin. “We started drinking Mezcal…” She stopped suddenly when she felt Val’s hand tense inside hers. 

When she looked up, Valentina was staring at her. Her jaw clenched with her tongue pressed against her cheek. She had seen that look before just not as angry. Not as pained. Valentina was breaking more and more with each word she spoke. It was getting harder to pick up the pieces as she maneuvered through her story. 

“Val, I’m sorry.” Juliana spoke softly, trying to hold her gaze. Valentina looked away for a moment, taking in a breath to steady her tears. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I didn’t want it to happen. Sergio…” She wiped her cheek on her jacket, doing her best to hold herself together. “He-started saying the same crap my mother was saying and he said that you and Lucho would be together again and I just—” She sighed, wanting nothing more than to wipe the fallen tear from Val’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” 

Sad blue eyes held her stare. It was so hard to read Val like this. Her expression read nothing but pain and hurt. Juliana searched her face in the hopes to find a small glimmer of hope. Of forgiveness for her awful mistake. For allowing herself to fall into the mindset that maybe, just maybe, what she was feeling for Valentina wasn’t valid. 

Because it was. 

It was valid and it was real and it was beautiful. 

“You were drinking?” Valentina asked, her voice was child-like and filled with all of the emotions she must have been feeling. “Since when do you drink, Juliana?” There was a bite to her last words and Juliana flinched at the hidden tone. 

“I don’t.” Juliana defended, inching a bit closer in her chair. “Val, I know it’s not an excuse and it definitely should not have been the reason.” She breathed in, building the courage to touch Val’s cheek then run her fingers gently through her hair. She was relieved when Val let her. Only flinching for a second before melting into the touch. “Please, Val. Forgive me.” She looked into her eyes. “I can’t lose you.” 

Valentina tilted her head slightly, nuzzling her cheek further into Juliana’s touch. “I don’t understand why you doubted what you feel for me.” A tear slipped from her eye, damping Juliana’s thumb. “That what we have is real.” She wrapped her hand around Juliana’s wrist. “You are the one who said we were the only ones who mattered. The only ones who need to understand what we have and then you just—” The tears fell harder this time and Valentina closed her eyes, willing them to stop. 

“No, no, Val. Please don’t cry.” Juliana pleaded, releasing her hand so she could cup her face. “I felt sick after everything. I felt like I betrayed you. No, I know I did, and I’m sorry, Val. I’m sorry.” She pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her and holding her close. “Val, I love you.” She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of Val’s shampoo and the feel of her shuttered breath against her neck. “I love you more than anything. More than anyone. You have to believe me.” 

There was a moment of no movement. No sound other than Val’s stuttered breathing and soft sobs. Juliana stroked her hair, silently pleading with Val to calm down. To believe her. She whispered that she loved her like a prayer waiting to be answered. When Val shifted, wrapping her arms around her, she melted against her. Her own tears flowing slowly down her cheek. 

Valentina took in one last shuttered breath as she attempted to untangled herself from Juliana. She could feel Juliana tighten her hold but relent when Valentina lightly tapped her side, requesting to be let go. Juliana did what was asked, running her hand through her hair as she reluctantly put a bit of distance between herself and Valentina. 

Valentina stared down at her hands, nervously intertwining her fingers. “Juliana…” She breathed, her eyes focused on her own behavior. “I love you.” 

Juliana felt a wave of relief wash over her but still braced herself for what Valentina would say next. Was Juliana’s mistake unforgiveable? Would this be the end? Valentina was the most important person in her life. She couldn’t lose her. 

She just couldn’t. 

“It’s going to take time for me to wrap my head around all of this.” Valentina continued, finally looking up to meet Juliana’s eyes. “But I want us to be okay.” 

Juliana nodded quickly. “Me too.” She reached out, placing her hand on top of Val’s. “More than anything.” 

They held each other’s gaze for what felt like an eternity. Juliana hated the amount of distance that was between them. She just wanted to touch her again. To feel her. Her eyes fluttered to Valentina’s lips, noticing the other girl followed the same trail toward her own. They both leaned in, like a magnet pulling them together. An unstoppable force willing them to pour everything they felt into one, mind blowing kiss. 

They were so close. Juliana could feel Valentina’s soft breath on against her mouth. Just inches away from feeling her lips pressed against her own. She closed her eyes, waiting for the touch, but it never came. Instead, Valentina pressed her forehead against Juliana’s. Her hands raised to cup her cheeks, to brush away stains from tears fallen. 

“We’re going to be okay.” Valentina whispered, closing her eyes as Juliana nodded silently. 

“I know.”


End file.
